Death Battle SEASON FINALE: GLaDOS vs Mother Brain
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Portal vs Metroid Season Finale! Will GLaDOS show Mother Brain some test? Or will Mother Brain close GLaDOS portal of opportunity?
DEATH BATTLE SEASON ONE FINALE:

GLaDOS VS Mother Brain

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: We had alot of characters in this season... we had fire users, serial kilers, samurais, people in the shadows, and blond fighters.

Silver: Also scythe wielding highschool girls, zombie killers, war lovers, nightmare makers, final bosses, boxers, and even gods!

Demon: But now it's time to answer our biggest question in this series...who would win in this fight?

Silver: GLaDOS...the A.I who love to test her experiments on innocnet people from Portal.

Demon: And Mother Brain...the A.I who made the mass destruction of the Chozo race from Metroid!

Silver:For this fight we have some special rules to make this fight as fair as possible. One is that we will not put em in either of third own locations. Beacse both of these characters will have an unfair advantage if we put them in ier own home field location. So instead we'll put them in a lab where they can only use their own stuff.

Demon: And that goes to rule number 2 is that they can't hack into each others equipment. This is because it could be unfair to either fighter. And number three is that they can't have any outside help in this fight meaning GLaDOS won't have the acess to the turrets and Mother Brain won't have the space pirates and metroids them selves.

Silver:These are the rules to the fight and let's get this battle started!

Demon:I'm Demon!

Silver: and Im Silver Isaac!

Demon And its our job to anylize ier weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle Season one Finale!

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: In the 1950's a new company was made called the Aprature Science. In this company they've study new ways to live and other things about going to space. In this place we have one man who controlled this place. This one man is named Cave Johnson who was the owner and creator of this company. Cave Johnson is the man who had big plans for this company and want to make this place great once again and for it to continue its test for the end of time. But after a couple decades it didn't go to well for him...and I mean it didn't go well.

Silver: Well His first mistake was that thinking by injecting moon rocks dust into your blood stream and belive it can cure your disease at was in you but it made it worse and made a new disease and cause him to decrease his life span faster. But during his last few weeks of living he told his men to make his assistance Caroline to be in control of the company. If not put her personality in a computer so the test can keep going on forever and bring Aprature back to its former glory! And that thing was called...GLaDOS!

GLaDOS: What an unfortante or fortuneate event...for them.

GLaDOS:

Age: 20's

Weight: ?

Height: ?

Gender: Female

Birthplace:Aprature

Demon: GLaDOS is the main antagonists in the Portal series and main computer of the broken down building known as Aprature Science and keeps its dream alive. But she has her own ideas of fun and puts innocent people into dangerous test. Like making them get launched hundred of feet high and far. Making them go against hard and difficult test. Go toe to toe with turrets and so much more! And she's is a giant super computer that only have two thing she loves which are cake and testing...and she really loves testing. But soon she gets defeated by Chell whose our mute main protagonist.

Silver: GLaDOS has survived death two times in a row and survived being put into a potato in the second game. She is a genius when it comes to strategy making and solving any problem she comes up against...even when she didn't make the test in the deeper parts of Aprature Science. Hell she even helped Chell with some of the puzzles in the deepest part of the company before burning out. Also she would also burn out everytime she heard Cave Johnson voice. Mostly because she has the memories and ideals of his late assistant Caroline...until she deleted the files from her computers. Which actually took away her only grasp of humanity.

Computer: Caroline deleted.

GLaDOS: Goodbye Caroline.

Silver: Bye Caroline!

Demon: But that's not all about GLaDOS. She has universal control between all her machine and the area around her. But she does need to be intact of the building to use these weapons. If shes removed from her control panel shes basically helpless and cant fight back against any opponent. She has a vast arsenal of tools and gear she has to make her test and enemies go with a bang! She has lasers she can bring out of the walls and herself, control of walls, bombs and so much more! And she can use those weapons to the best of her abilities and skill.

Weapons:

\- Bombs

\- lasers

\- hydrolics hands

\- the walls and areas around her

\- neurotoxins

\- Universal control and cameras

Silver: But GLaDOS always rely on results of tests and manipulation to defeat her enemies and when her plans fail infront of her, she becomes confused and easy to attack her weak points. All shel wants to do is test on human and kill them in them. She has zero percent of remorse against any living beings. To her they're all just lab rats...get it...lab rats? Because of the lab rats comic? (Looks at the audience)

(Silence and a cricket is heard)

Silver:o...k...sorry about that. As i was saying GLaDOS doesn't care about any living beings that get hurt during her test because to her..its all for the good of testing to her. So she won't be holding back at anytime when's she's fighting. But does also can be easily corrupted by defective cores or viruses are put in her. She can also be repetitive when come to fighting and uses the same weapons in order and in the same way as well. At well mostly explained how and why she lost to Chell in thr first Portal game.

Demon:And GLaDOS is extremely smart. She has vast knowledge about everything and anything that happened on earth and anyone on earth. She has a hard drive that can hold any stadegy and tactics in history. She is known as a super computer and shown that she is time and time again when she's around anyone.

Silver: GLaDOS have achieved many feats in her time in Portal and Portal 2!

Feats:

-Has came back Alive a few times

-zero humanity

-have killed hundred of people during bring your daughter to work day

-a genius in tactics and strategy

-has survived being put into a potato

Demon: But she still have weaknesses even being a super computer!

Weaknesses:

-Needs to be corded into her machines

-Never had much hand to hand combat

-when her plans fail she needs time to come up with a new one

-fear of birds

-has been killed

-Has been put into a potato

Silver: But she don't care about the weaknesses just as long she can do her tests!

GLaDOS : This is your fault. I'm going to kill you. And all the cake is gone. You don't even care, do you?

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: The Chozo race is a highly inte!lgent race that made many things in the past in thiere lives in the planet of Zebes. One of them was a creation of an A.I. that was made to help but soon fought back against the Chozo and made the race to go into the brinck of extinction. This being then took over the planet with the help of her space pirates and Ridley to set her ultimate plan to reset the world to zero and almost exceeded if it wasn't for Samus Aran. This being was the highly intelligent giant brain in a jar called...Mother Brain!

Mother Brian: (Appears in front of Samus ready to fight her)

Mother Brain:

Age: (During the Chozo race era)

Height: ?

Weight: ?

Gender: Female

Birthplace: Zebes

Silver: Mother Brain is the main antagonist in the metroid series that terrorize the Chozo race and taken over third home planet of Zebes. I just have to say that for an ancient race...they know how to make some really impressive technology. But who the hell I'm I kidding? These creaturez were the same being's that made Samus Aran her suit that increases her Chozo D.N.A in her body. But enough about that beautiful blond beauty let's get back to the giant brain monster. Mother Brain is an itellgent being with vast knowledge of things and technology around the universe and haved face and defeat other beings from great part of the universe. She almost have defeated Samus Aran at one point before she died. And she has vast number of weapons.

Demon: She has control of all things around her. And having great ability of hacking and manipulation of all technology around her. And she has the power to control any being around her with lower IQ then her just like the space pirates and Ridley at some point and took over everything in Zebes. She also have regeneration, and technology.

Weapons and ability:

-mind control

-Brain attacks

-bombs

-Lasers

-Regenaration

-Hacking

-Rocket !aunchers

Silver: She is durable as well before she died by Samus she has survived another fight from her and she is an extremely smart being but can lose her temper at some point that will make her throw all away logic and go kill the enemies around her. She has hypersonic reaction speed and can dodge even Samus attacks and great stamina who can go long in fights. And her vast technological control of things went to a new level when she commanded the planet of Zebes to self destruct before dieing to take out her enemies as a last minute attempt. But plan failed because Samus had escaped it and that brought the end of Mother Brain rule over the planet of Zebes.

Demon: But Mother Brain didn't go out without a fight against Samus she also made a robot body she can put herself in to defeat her enemies and was an success against Samus. Whatever Samus did it couldn't affect her and was about to win...until a baby Metroid came out of nowhere and drained all her power and gave it to Samus to finish her off with final hit. That must have sucked being backstabber by one of your own minions. I mean what are the chances of that happening?

Silver: Hey I would done the same if I had to listen to a giant red brain for my whole life and don't even get a thank you! Hell I would've killed her soonner if I could myself and not think about it the next day or regret it either.

Demon: Point taken...I would done the same thing too.

Silver: And her robot body has amazing abilities and feats behinfpd it when she gets in it and ready to fight her enemies! Like super human strength and can use a laser that can one hit kill anything that it hits and it was the same blast the metroid take and gave to Samus to use. Since that laser was the only thing that could have beat Mother Brain in her robot body. And that blast has enough to destroy a planet in one blast.

Robot Body:

-Near invincibility

-Can use bombs

-Has a final rainbowed color laser

-Has super human strength

-Can only been beated by e same laser

Demon: Mother Brain has a good amount of feats she achieved in the Metroid series!

Feats:

-Has taken over Zebes

-Has taken control of all creatures of Zebes

-Has gone toe to toe against Samus

-Has blown up a planet single handedly

Silver: But she does have some weaknessesi though!

Weaknesses:

-is cocky

-will use to much power

-her own attack can kill her

-her own species hated attacked her

Silver: But to her it doesn't matter when she can control anything around so better be on your feet on Zebes!

Mother Brain: (Roars at Samus)

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: OK the combatants are set let's settle this debate once and for all!

Both: Its time for a Death Battle season FINALE!

(Death Battle Logo)

(At a pure white battle field in a secluded place with technology and flashing lignts, and lot os giant computers everywhere)

GLaDOS: (Appears from the roof) I always wanted a change of scenery... But fighting for it...how unfortunate... For my opponent.

Mother Brain: (Appears from the ground in her jar) Of all the things I'm fighting...I'm fighting a broken computer?

GLaDOS: do I dont want to fight a brain to the death myself...that reminds me! (Presses a button with one of her hydraulic)

(A big sign saying "SEASON FINALE" appeared in front of them floating)

Mother Brain: Really? (With a annoyed look on her face)

GLaDOS: (Nods) yep...I'm serious about that right there. Now should we get this started? (two hydraulic claws appeared around her)

Mother Brain: (Two rocket launchers appeared behind her) I'm ready as you are!

FIGHT!

Mother Brain: (Fires her rockets) die!

GLaDOS: I don't see that happening (Her two hydraulic grabs the missiles and throws them back)

Mother Brain: (uses her lasers to stop them from hitting her) how about this (Launches bomb at GLaDOS)

GLaDOS: (Launches her own to deflect them)

Mother Brain: grrr (Launches her lasers)

GLaDOS: (Moves away and uses her hydraulic to attack her)

(Pillars are summon and blocks them)

Mother Brain: Haha! Try to get pa-

(Two platforms appear and starts crushing her jar)

Mother Brain: Huh? What this!?

GLaDOS: Its walls smashing into you...Now here's lasers (Fires lasers at her)

Mother Brain: I don't think so you tin can! (Fires her own laser)

(They collied at each other)

Mother Brain: (Sees that her jar is cracking) no...

GLaDOS: (Her hydraulic starts going to Mother Brain) Die!

Mother Brain: huh?

(The hydraulic starts squeezing on Mother Brain jar)

GLaDOS: I wonder what color is your brain juice is...let's find out...

Mother Brain: (!lasers appear around her knocking back e hydraulic and walls) Enough! (Her jar is cracking and spewing juices from it)

GLaDOS: (Brings out neurotoxins and sends them into the jars cracks)

Mother Brain:(Screams in pain) Ahhh! (She stays silent almost lifeless)

GLaDOS: (Takes the neurotoxins away from the jar) Mission comple-

(A laughter is heard from the jar and ten the jar breaks open)

Mother Brain: Heheh...Now you done it scrap ball! Now...its time to get serious!

GLaDOS: What...What's happening? (Shows a confused and shocked face)

(Mother Brain robotic body appears from the bottom of her)

Mother Brain:Never thought I would have to use this again...but what the hell?! (Laughing manically for a few seconds)

GLaDOS: When I thought you couldn't get uglier...I was wrong for the first time ever. (Looks at the body with a weird out look)

Mother Brain: (Her head is finnaly on her robotic body) he he...let's get this started! (Starts running at GLaDOS)

(Walls appears around her and starts crushing Mother Brain)

GLaDOS: You might be a better chance being a spallter on one of these walls. (Neurotoxins surrounds Mother Brain)

MotherBrain: Grrr...(Breaks through the walls and grabs one of the tubes of neurotoxins)

GLaDOS: Let go you giant brain! (Swings the tube around to get Mother Brain off)

Mother Brain: (Brakes down the tube and goes back to charging at GLaDOS)

GLaDOS: (Fires her laser and bombs at Mother Brain)

Mother Brain: (Halts and holds a defensive position)

(A lot of explosions and smoke appears around Mother Brain)

GLaDOS: Sigh...finally...the things dead.

Mother Brain: (Appears out of the smoke and grabs GLaDOS body)

GLaDOS: How!? ATS impossible! (Her hydraulic claws grabs Mother Brain trying to pull her off)

Mother Brain :(Finally pulls GLaDOS out of the roof and from her control panel)

(All of GLaDOS machinery and gear goes limp)

GLaDOS: (Struggling to move but got hit in the back)

Mother Brain: (Her foot is on GLaDOS and charges her ultimate attack)

GLaDOS: Sigh...loois like I die again...

Mother Brain: (Fires her blast and turns her to dust)

GLaDOS: (is just dust on the ground)

Mother Brain: RARRGH! (Roars into the air)

KO!

(On the left it shows Mother Brain on a pedastall next to the season finale board. On e left it shows GLaDOS dust on the ground)

Demon: I really sad tat GLaDOS lost but that was still one of the best fights we ever had! Great way to end a season!

Silver: While GLaDOS may have had the intelligent and tactic advantage but Mother Brain has the better advantage in technology and physical strength. And she has fought stronger enemies end what GLaDOS have ever faced. Mother Brain has gone toe to toe against the space bounty hunter Samus Aran who is known to survive volcanoes and some of The strongest beings in space! And she is strong enough to control multiple beings and technology with ease!

Demon: And GLaDOS isn't that experience in close quarters combat for when it comes to a fight. So when Mother Brain saw it was going to go fighting up close to her she needed to finish it fast but she didn't have toe gear and technology to stop her. And she didn't have anything to keep her down sin e she needed to use Mother Brain own attack against her like what Samus Aran did against her . But to do that she needed to absorb the power from Mother Brain and she didn't have anything to do that so all what GLaDOS did was hold her off for the enviable.

Silver: Looks like GLaDOS couldn't find...her Portal of opportunity to get this win!

Demon: The winner of this Death Battle season finale is Mother Brain!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Next time on Death Battle season 2!

( Time to get shell shocked! I am Reptile and I don't listen to you! Fight!)


End file.
